


Power and Control

by Ashutui



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Gags, Kinky, Light Bondage, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashutui/pseuds/Ashutui
Summary: You were on lookout duty when the infamous Sam Drake appears, you have something that he wants, and he plans on getting it.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s), Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I'm not mad at it.

You groaned in frustration, rubbing your hands over your face as you closed the car door. You were starting to become frustrated at the fact that the group hadn’t even began to trust you yet. Walking up the rocky pathway, you thought back to when you joined a month ago almost begging the leader Matthew to let you join. 

The group was mostly all men, which meant that most of them didn’t believe you could handle yourself in any way. In the past two weeks you had finally showed that you could, in fact, fight and get your way out of a situation when an older man and few of his pals ambushed your camp. This caused the loss of a few of your group and had angered Matthew as he had mentioned that one of the men was called ‘Sam Drake’. 

You had soon got to know who Sam was when he kept appearing at the places you had set up camp at. The man was cocky, and every time he would see you, he would send a wink your way before getting out of the location. 

Your steps slowed down as you looked up at the watch tower, sighing as you knew you’d be here on your own for the whole day. Dropping your bag, you crouched down, opening it up and taking out the contents to set up a small camp outside of the old, decaying watch tower. Although you were curious, orders were that you were to not enter the watchtower unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“I guess it’s time to do nothing for the next few hours...” You muttered to yourself as you set up the rest of your small camp, before placing a rifle by the entrance of your tent. This was going to be a long day.

\---

The sound of something crashing and falling onto the floor jolted you awake. Sitting up straight from your chair, you realised that you had fallen asleep while keeping a lookout. I’m sorry but how did they expect ONE person to keep a lookout here? You thought in annoyance as you gained your bearings around you. 

It was now dark, with the sun finally setting, you were now vulnerable with your only light sources being the small lights hanging near the tent. Looking around, you slowly stood up, grabbing your handgun out of its holster as you move towards the sound. Raising the gun, you squint, seeing the silhouette of a large body crouching behind the tent. 

“Who’s there?” You questioned, raising your gun as the silhouette stood up, knowing they had been caught by you. The man slowly stood forward, his face now illuminating in the light. Sam Drake. 

“You sure you can handle that gun, babygirl?” He chuckled, slowly raising his arms in the air, making sure his sudden movements weren’t too quick to set you off. 

“Don’t fucking test me,” You growled as you motioned with the gun for him to move over to the front of the tent. He followed your orders as he stood near one of the small sources of light left around the campsite. “Now get rid of your gun, toss it over here.” 

With his eyebrow raised, he took his gun from its holster, taking a step forward as he crouched and moved it over towards you. With your mind focussed on the gun, Sam took his chance and leaped towards you, his arms going around your waist as you gasped in surprise. 

The gun fell from your hands in which you cursed, while you struggled against the larger man both of your bodies hit the floor. Your hand curled into a fist, landing a punch on Sam’s cheek, hard. 

Groaning, Sam pulled his body back as he twisted your body over onto your front, his larger hands wrapping around your flailing wrists and pulling them behind your back. With one hand holding both of your wrists behind you, he reached over to grab something near him while you cursed the guy out, your whole body trying to throw him off of you. 

Your heart dropped when you felt your climbing rope quickly being criss-crossed over your wrists and soon knotted together to cinch your hands tightly to one another. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” You growled as you felt his weight ease up on you. 

“Sorry princess, I don’t want to kill you so this was the only way.” He replied curtly as he pulled back, grabbing your bag and rummaging around inside of it. 

“You’ll regret this. A group of Matthew’s men should be here any minute and they will kill you-” Your words were cut off by a thick piece of material, which you soon realised was your scarf that you had put in your bag just in case it got cold. Groaning into the gag, you felt Sam’s hands on your forearms, gripping them and pulling you up to stand. 

“I don’t trust you enough to keep your mouth shut even if they did turn up, so be a good girl and just listen to me, got it?” 

You nodded in reply as he pulled you along beside him, his hand gripping your arm, definitely knowing it was going to leave finger marks once this was all over. He moved you towards the watch tower, shoving open the door and moving you to one of the chairs that were inside. “Do not move.” He commanded, pointing a finger at you before turning to rifle through the desk drawers in the watch tower. 

You looked around, observing your surroundings. The room was dark and your eyes had only started to adjust to the darkness. You noticed that you were quite far from the doorway, meaning running was a no go at this point and it wasn’t like you could talk your way out of it either. You then noticed the amount of paper all over the floor, random documents littered the few desks around you. Realising that this place must be important for Sam Drake himself to come here alone, you knew that you were screwed. 

You knew after this whole ordeal that the group wouldn’t even trust you anymore to be a lookout. You were in deep trouble. You began to panic, your hands desperately trying to untie the knot that was tied tightly against your wrists, quick breaths coming out of your nose. 

“You’re not exactly discreet are you?” He chuckled, grabbing something from the desk and then putting it in his backpack before turning towards you. His long legs took big strides as he stood in front of you, his tall body almost towering over you. His hand slowly came up to your face, caressing your cheek lightly before his hand hovered over the gag in your mouth, slowly removing it from your lips and letting it hang on your neck. “I never asked for your name, did I?” 

Licking your lips, you looked up at him, your eyes locking onto one another. “Y/N,” you spoke, watching as he raised his eyebrow. “You don’t have to tell me your name, I already know who you are.” 

“Oh you do? Am I really that popular?” He chuckled before pausing, his head snapping towards the entrance of the watch tower. 

You frowned, looking around before hearing the sound of a car coming closer to your location. Your eyes widened, knowing this was your chance, your mouth opened to scream out for help but once again that awful scarf was shoved into your mouth again. You growled at him in frustration, trying to ignore the feeling this man gave you when he touched you. 

You knew the man was damn attractive and you couldn’t deny the fact that you’ve been thinking about him for the past few weeks, about all the things he could do to you, but those were just fantasies. You shook your head at those thoughts and focussed on the problem at hand when he grabbed your forearm again to stand you up. He then moved that arm so it was around your neck and grabbed his gun in the other hand, causing you to gasp in surprise. 

Sam pulled you backwards towards the exit, away from your campsite, away from everyone. You knew then, after this was all over, there was no way they would let you come back and help the group. Groaning in annoyance, your feet almost gave up trying to stop his movements towards his car. As he swung the trunk of the car open, he shoved you inside of it, slamming the door closed. 

You had no time to think as you heard shots from outside of the trunk and the sounds of shouts rang out, muffled but loud. The revving of the engine spurred you into action as you began working at the knots tied closely to your wrists, knowing that once you were out of the campsite, you were fucked.

You knew you were moving when the car started to bounce against the rocky floor and the tires started screeching in attempt to escape. You sighed, closing your eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

\---

The sound of the car stopping and one of the car doors slamming put you on alert, your eyes snapping open as you tried to adjust to the darkness around you. You squinted as the trunk door was opened, revealing a disheveled Sam looking down at you. 

“We’re here, sweetheart,” he spoke, his hands reaching out to you and removing the gag from your mouth once more before putting a finger to his lips. He then removed the jacket he was wearing before placing it on your shoulders, looking around for anyone before pulling you out of the trunk. 

The jacket was big on you, which meant it covered your hands, hiding it from anyone else to see. Sam then wrapped his arm around your shoulder, leaning over, you felt his hot breath on your face as he whispered to you. “Don’t do anything stupid.” You shuddered as you felt how close he was to you but before you could take it in, he pulled away, guiding you towards the entrance of the hotel. 

You looked around, watching the hustle and bustle of the building. The place looked somewhat fancy, with a large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling near the reception desk. The lighting was dimmed but just light enough to see everything around you and the quiet chatter of other people was almost comforting. Sam moved you towards the elevator, waiting for other guests to exit it before getting into it and pressing the floor number that he was staying on. You both stood side by side in silence, listening to the sound of the elevator music as you kept moving up floors. “So, why did you take me here?” You questioned, moving your gaze over to his emotionless one. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see you pining over me every time we would see each other, or am I wrong?” He chuckled, running one hand through his hair as he watched the number on the elevator move up. 

“That’s not it!” You protested, an offended look on your face as he grinned mischievously, gently pulling you out of the elevator when the doors opened. 

“Believe what you want then princess.” He shrugged, walking down the hallway before pulling out his card from his pocket, pressing it against the sensor of the lock and waiting for it to click open. He then pulled you inside, slowly shutting the door behind you.

“I have a name you know.” You snapped, shaking the jacket off of your body as you stood in the middle of the hotel room, hands still tied behind your back.

“I know, I just think princess suits you better.” 

Rolling your eyes, you tried showing your hands to him. “Are you going to untie me?” You asked, watching as he walked towards you so that your bodies were almost pressed against each other. Sam moved his face towards yours, causing your eyes to widen thinking he was going to kiss you, but instead he leaned over your shoulder, reaching out towards your hands. 

His hands were nimble and untied the knots fairly easily and after a few moments, you could hear the thud of the ropes hitting the floor. He pulled back, sighing lightly as he looked at you. 

His hand moved slowly to caress your cheek, moving your head up to look at him. “Do you want this as much as I do?” He muttered, his eyes flitting from your own to your lips. You were speechless, surprised that this was what was happening right now, so instead you just nodded. Before you knew it your lips had crashed into his in a frenzied kiss. 

You tasted smoke and whiskey as you opened your mouth more, letting your tongues clash together in a more heated kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, his hands moved to your waist, panting out the word ‘jump’. 

You complied, your legs wrapping around his waist while his hands moved towards your ass to hold you up. You felt him then move forward before your back hit the bed. Sam’s body was now laying on top of yours as he moved his lips from your own to down your neck, nipping and biting along the way. You gasped at the feeling, your hands reaching the hem of his shirt and trying to pull it up. He understood, leaning back and helping you take the shirt off, leaving his top half exposed. Your hands ran across his chest, over his neck tattoos, his bullet scars and then towards the waistband of his jeans. 

Shaking his head, he touched the bottom of your shirt. “It needs to be fair, Y/N.” He spoke with a grin, moving the shirt up and over your head, leaving you in your black bra. His eyes raked over your form before his hand went behind your back to unhook it, leaning back and watching as you took it off of your body before tossing it somewhere on the floor. 

He leaned forward, one hand going to one nipple and his mouth going to the other. You gasped at the feeling, your back slightly arching off of the bed while your hands wandered to his hair, gripping tightly and almost pulling at it. Sam grunted at the feeling before letting go of you, his mouth trailing down your stomach. His hands then wandered down, undoing your jeans while you kicked them off of you, now leaving you in just your underwear.

He used one hand to pull down your underwear while the other ran a finger down you. You moaned at the feeling as he then slowly slid a finger inside of you, pausing for a moment before curling his finger to test the waters. 

Writhing underneath him, he then added another finger inside of you, earning a loud groan from you, your body now heating up from the feeling of his fingers moving and curling inside. He then moved his fingers slightly in a certain way, causing a gasp of pleasure from you, which caused him to smirk at the sound. 

His fingers kept the same pace and motions, making you a moaning mess underneath him. It wasn’t until you felt his lips on your clit that you had to squeeze your eyes shut from the pleasure. “Right there, Sam...” You muttered, your hands clutching the bedsheets. 

His motions and touches continued as you felt your climax hit its peak, your words jumbled with moans and Sam’s name as you came hard. He kept going, his fingers and mouth helping you ride it out before slowing removing himself from you. He then waited for you to catch your breath before the unbuckling of his belt was heard. 

Looking over, he raised his eyebrow at you. “You still want this?” 

“Y-yeah.” You stuttered out as you saw him drop his jeans and his underwear to the floor before stepping out of them. You looked at him, hard and throbbing as he once more hovered over you before slowly letting himself inside of you.

You both groaned at the sensation, clenching yourself around him. He paused for a moment so that you could adjust to his size before he slowly started thrusting inside of you. 

His lips were suddenly on yours, his tongue flitting and touching against your own. His thrusts then started to become quicker and harder, earning high pitched groans and moans from you. Sam then moved his hand up towards your face, his fingers soon thrusting themselves inside of your mouth, muffling your cries as well as tasting yourself on his fingers. 

“Taste yourself for me princess,” he spoke, almost as an order as his words became grunts and moans. “Y/N, I’m gonna-.”

You moved your head slightly in a nod to let him know you were the same, his thrusts now becoming erratic as both of you hit your highs. You grinded against him as his thrusts slowed and both of you had finished. 

Sam collapsed on top of you, although he wasn’t putting his full weight on you, to catch his breath. He then pulled out of you and removed his fingers from your mouth before falling on the bed on his back, both of you looking at the ceiling as you panted.

“That was...” Your voice trailed off, unsure of what to say or do. 

“Amazing?” He finished off your sentence, chuckling as he looked over at you, a grin appearing on his face. “I guess you don’t regret coming with me now.” 

You looked over at him with an angry look, but your lips were forming a small smile as you looked back at the ceiling. “It’s not like you gave me a choice in going.” You muttered. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”


End file.
